


Welcome Home

by chamaenerion



Series: SPN Ficlets [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamaenerion/pseuds/chamaenerion
Summary: A double drabble for the prompt "welcome home".
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1039025
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Welcome Home

Dean turns the key in the lock and the door swings open to reveal a dimly lit foyer with a small closet and staircase just to the left. "After you," he says and gestures for Cas to go in ahead of him.

The sunlight follows Cas inside, and Dean watches him for a moment from the doorway. Cas spins in a slow, contemplative circle like they hadn't toured the place four times before deciding to purchase it.

He turns again to face Dean with a wide smile. "Aren't you coming in?"

"Just admiring the view," Dean says with a wink and a grin when Cas rolls his eyes. But Dean does step inside and closes the door behind him with some difficulty because Cas hasn't moved from the center of the little entryway- _their_ little entryway.

Dean glances around. He sees walls that need to be painted and countertops that need to be updated, and yeah he's got big plans for this place to make it comfortable.

Cas takes his hand and Dean squeezes back. Despite the list of renovations he's building in his head, Dean knows that the moment Cas walked through the door this house became a home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty much always accepting prompts on [tumblr](http://pluckydean.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
